Who is She?
by eye-candy 56
Summary: a new girl joins Hogwarts from another wizarding school. but she has a deep dark secret. it is ma first fanfic so please read and review. be gentle.
1. A New Girl

Who's the new Girl  
  
Harry was sitting in the train compartment waiting for Ron and Hermione. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and had spent the past three weeks at the order. He was thinking about Sirius. he done it a lot now. With this thought Hermione and Ron burst in. They hugged him and sat down, talking about the summer and how nice it was to be together again. When they were nearly there they got ready and waited. "You don't seem happy to be going back to Hogwarts, do you?" Harry spun round to find Draco Malfoy standing funnily enough alone. "get lost Malfoy!" he replied. "that's not very nice, anyways I was just going to say the new girl is mine so don't get any ideas!" he turned around and swaggered on down the hall. "who's the new girl?" harry questioned "erm.it's.well it's." Ron tried to explain "it's Cedric Diggory's little sister Edana she's been going to Durmstrang for a few years but she couldn't stand it so she moved here and she is our age and really nice!" he spat all that out in one breath. "well if she is nice why does Malfoy want to go out with her?" Harry asked in a casual tone "dunno!" "we are now at Hogsmeade station Platform 9 and 3 quarters. get your stuff guys and if we are quick you might get a glance at the 'new girl'!" hermione said in an exasperated tone "sorry hermy!" harry joked "don't start!!!" and they got up and left the train. They were looking for a carriage when harry seen someone he didn't know get off the train. She had long deep brown hair, which fell down to her waist. Her face was so delicate and pale with full rouge lips. She was tall with long legs and an hourglass body; her eyes were a strange colour, deep brown but with a hint of emerald green. He stood transfixed on this figure until hermione blurted out "why don't you ask her out?" Ron saw that he was staring and said, "she's something, eh?" they climbed into the carriage with Ginny, Neville and Dean who wrenched his hand free from ginnys as Ron climbed in behind hermione. When the carriage started to move harry stared out the window at the other carriages wondering if Edana was in the same carriage as malfoy and pansy. When they arrived at the castle they went straight to the great hall and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin. Harry and Ron looked at all the house tables for the girl but were dumbfounded when they couldn't see her. Everyone fell silent when professer McGonagall entered followed by a nervous group of new 1st years. Once all thew 1st years had been placed instead of the hat getting put away McGonagall stood up and said "I have an announcement to make. we have a new 6th year joining us from Durmstrang and she has to go into a house but since she was already placed in her old school we have decided to put her in a house of our choice." she turned around to snape and beckoned him up. He got up and raised his voice so everyone could hear him " the girl will be joining Slytherin house so everyone make room for hin-oops-I mean Edana Diggory !" all the great hall cheered when she walked in and all off slytherin house stood up cheering at the top of their voices. Harry was a bit disappointed when he seen her sit down next to Malfoy with pansy glaring at her but not seeing this she immediately started talking to the surrounding crowd.then Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands as if holding a sign saying 'silence'. "I'm not good at speeches so all I'll say is eat till your full!" the plates filled in front of them and they ate. Just before departing to their rooms Dumbledore stood and said "when you open your trunks tomorrow instead of finding school robes you will find formal dress in your house colours you must wear these as they are your new school uniform.Edana may I have a word?" Edana got up and followed Dumbledore into a room in the back of the hall then snape and McGonagall followed. Professer sprout dismissed them to their dorms and then left. When Edana returned to her dorm it was late and was worried in case anyone was suspicious about her and indeed she was sure someone would find out her family's secret  
  
Next morning harry awoke early and watched the soft morning sun rise into the sky and went to see what his new robes were like. Whilst doing this he remembered his dream. It had been Edana and him talking in a new common room where people from different houses could sit and talk without getting bothered. Anyway they were talking and then she kissed him lightly on the cheek and was going to tell him something and he woke up. He found his robes they looked a bit like his quidditch clothes although a bit more formal. Ron woke up after harry was changed and got himself dressed. They walked down checking their timetables. Ron groaned. They had double potions, double transfiguration and double divination. Harry gave a sympathetic look and they left for breakfast. Edana had been awake since the same time as harry. In her dream she knew what she was about to tell harry but she didn't want to. She pulled out a silk dress. It was red with burgundy trims. It was the same shape as her body as if her mother had it made specially but she knew it wasn't true they loved cedric more than her. For his birthday they took him out to really expensive places but it was only a carry out and a birthday cake for her. She checked her timetable double potions, double transfiguration and double divination. She sighed and went to meet Draco in the common room. Once she had finished breakfast she had half an hour to spare so she and Draco went for a walk to the lake. It was a beautiful morning and they shaded under a tall tree that looked so pretty in the water. They kissed and the bell rang so they hurried to get to potions. When they arrived pansy was taunting hermione as usual. Edana who thought it was a shame and was hoping to get to know the trio stepped in and stuck up for hermione. "so you picking on someone again pansy?" "Come off it Edana you have nothing to do with this so get lost!" "Pansy I have everything to do with it!" " what do you have which is occurring with this conversation?" "well you are calling hermione a mudblood and saying things like 'you will never pull a guy with horrible blood like yours' when you are like her" "what?!?" "you are muggleborn as well, are you not?" "how would you know?" "well you aren't on my family tree and all purebloods are related by blood or marriage are they not?" "i.I wouldn't." "my point is you are making fun of yourself are you not?" "well argued miss diggory" edana spun around to find snape smiling slightly. "if I hear any more arguments from anyone they will lose house points and earn a week's detention, have I made myself clear?" "yes sir.sorry sir!" the class said in unison and followed him into the class. "now get into your pairs.Edana you can work on your own!" everyone got to work and instead of Hermione finishing first, Edana did. "let me see."snape was towering over Edana "ah yes.a perfect solution to delete a muggle's memory and with another half hour left. Well I think about.20 points to slytherin will do the trick!" he moved to Harry "potter what colour is the solution supposed to be?" "light aqua or almost clear sir!" "then why is yours a mucky brown.? I think 20 points from gryffindor for not listening and a low mark should be nearly enough!" The bell rang for break and the trio were walking out to the lake when Edana started shouting to them telling them to wait up. "Hi so you're the group who save the world every year then?" "What???" "No I'm only joking so you are harry and you are Ron and of course Hermione!" " Yeah thanks for sticking up for me there!" "no problem she's been glaring at me since he first day so that was my chance to put a stop to her taunting! So tell me more about Cedric and about this tournament!" "em well what happened was." the bell rang just at that and they all hurried up to transfiguration.  
  
Edana had sat next to Harry and Hermione in transfiguration and Ron kept on peering over Harry's head to catch a glimpse of Edana. She finished before Hermione again and earned 5 points for Slytherin. It was as if she had done this all before. Edana went to meet Draco at lunchtime in the great hall. She came in behind pansy and could hear her saying, "why is he going out with that brainbox?" Edana ignored this and took her seat with Draco which pansy was trying to sit on. The trio went and got a bite to eat and went to sit at the lake underneath a magnificent tree. They were talking about their timetables and who would be the new defence against the dark arts teacher when they heard an announcement. It was McGonagall saying "could everyone with divination next two periods report to the great hall immediately!" So Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran back to the castle. Once in the great hall everyone took a seat at a table and turned to professer McGonagall who looked very stressed. "this afternoon you all must go to defence against the dark arts instead of divination because all the teachers able to teach this are ill. That is all." Outside harry turned to his friends and said 


	2. Her Secret

Her Secret  
  
That Afternoon, Harry and his friends made their way to class. They waited for their teacher and chatted about the events that had happened earlier that day. They had nearly finished when a voice came from behind them,  
  
"I would like to go into the classroom if you are quite finished!!!"  
  
They turned around. To Harry's despair, Snape was standing with a cold stare fixed upon them.  
  
"Any more of that and points will be taken off."  
  
Everyone followed the professor into the class. They sat down at the seat they were allocated. Harry was with Draco.  
  
*Does he want me to go insane* he thought.  
  
Edana was sitting with Pansy. She was going to her seat, when she tripped over her own feet. Pansy turned to her and sneered into her ear,  
  
"Clumsy cow, not as graceful as you look!"  
  
Edana sat down and shuffled her chair away from Pansy.  
  
*Ignore it, just ignore it* she thought to herself.  
  
Snape strode to the front of the class and bellowed,  
  
"Take out your book and copy out pages 10 – 12, NOW"  
  
Edana was fighting back the rage building up inside her. The reason for this was Pansy hissing in her ear about her messy handwriting and how someone so dumb could write at all. Edana never thought of her handwriting as messy, just childlike.  
  
At that moment a prefect crashed into the classroom screaming about a mountain troll. Snape swiftly rose from his seat and glided out of the classroom. Just as he left Pansy stood up and looked at the class.  
  
"Maybe I should take Diggory's work to the troll maybe they'll understand it?"  
  
Edana turned scarlet and rose to Pansy's height,  
  
"Why are you saying things like that?"  
  
" I thought that would be pretty obvious, even to you!"  
  
"Are you trying to start a fight?"  
  
"That sounds like fun, wanna have one?"  
  
Edana was startled and mumbled  
  
"What do you mean?!?"  
  
"Now that is obvious, I simply challenge you to a duel"  
  
Edana stood breathing quickly. Did she want to duel? What if they found out about her secret? She thought about it, she could feel the burning stares on her.  
  
"I..." she looked around "I... Accept!"  
  
The students cleared an area for them. The girls stood in the center of the room and stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
*Why did I accept?*  
  
Next thing spells were flying all over the place. They had gashes all over their face. Pansy's hair had been slashed at one side, and Edana had a rip on her robes, which bared her stomach to the class. Pansy was bored and tired of this. She decided to make things fun. She shouted  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS"  
  
Edana got hit and dropped her wand. She fell to the floor and Pansy looked very smug. Edana sat up and muttered,  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
By now Pansy was raging. She couldn't control herself and shrieked  
  
"AVADA KEDRAVA"  
  
There was a flash of blinding green light and Harry yelled. His scar had felt as though it was burning. The curse was going too fast for Edana to dodge. It hit her but she didn't drop to the floor, she started screaming and fell onto her knees covering her eyes. The curse reflected of her and headed straight for Pansy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pansy tried to jump out of the way but it hit her with such a force she flew backwards and hit the wall. A few girls screamed and Edana was in tears. Snape had entered when the curse reflected Edana. He saw something that no one else could. Everyone could see her hair had become platinum blonde with green streaks but Snape could see that her eyes were red and a face was shining out of them. Edana ran for the door but Snape caught her and said  
  
"Take Parkinson to the hospital wing"  
  
With that he dragged Edana from the room into his office.  
  
"What's your real name girl?"  
  
"You can't make me tell you!"  
  
"Maybe I can't, but a friend of mine can!"  
  
"We'll have to see then, won't we?"  
  
A smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Oh we will... when you wake up you'll meet him!"  
  
Before she had time to answer, he knocked her out. Snape tied her up in his office and told the rest of the teachers that he would search for her. He came back and used floo powder to travel to the shrieking shack. When they got there, a portkey was waiting for them. He used the portkey and they were transported to an old cottage, deep in the middle of the forest.  
  
Edana woke up and looked around. There were about 12 people in cloaks sitting around her. At one side of her a rat was staring at her with gleaming eyes. On the other was a snake. She was about to say something but she stopped when a low, rasping voice sounded from behind her. She slowly turned around and drew back in horror when she realised who it was. Towering above her with red eyes was lord Voldemort.  
  
A/N : thank you for those who reviewed last time. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. You will all find out what happened to Pansy in the next chapter. Please click the little review button and give me praise. Hehe. Thanks again.*^_^* 


	3. Making Decisions

A/N: I'm gonna try and respond to my reviews and To a certain person who is a Mary Sue hunter it is Happen in MY story will happen. And Harry Reflected the killing curse. Anyone with half a brain knows That. Anyway to the story.  
  
I own nothing but the plot *sob sob*  
  
Making Decisions  
  
Madam Pomfrey had looked at Pansy and  
  
She was still alive. This was because Edana  
  
Had taken the blow for her and the curse had Been neutralised. Everyone was bewildered. How could someone survive the death curse? Harry wanted to talk to her and ask her face to Face what really happened. He turned to Ron And Hermione  
  
"How did she do that?"  
  
"Wait a minute, I'll use my psychic powers and find out for you!"  
  
Ron answered. Madam pomfrey dismised them. Hermione turned to Harry and said  
  
"you reflected the killing curse!"  
  
Ron laughed and said  
  
"And that is why he isn't famous"  
  
"Shut up Ron, maybe the same thing happened! You know like the same thing you done as a baby to reflect it!"  
  
Harry thought for a second then said  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to go see her in Dumbledore's office!"  
  
"Harry" Ron said "how do you know she is there? Would she not be in Snape's office since it happened in his class?"  
  
"Fine I'll go there then, you two go up to the common room I'll meet you there tonight!"  
  
With that Harry turned and ran in the direction Of the dungeons.  
  
"How long is he planning to take?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry knocked Snape's door. No one answered So he let himself in. It was empty. He walked out And ran into Draco.  
  
"Potter? What are you doing?"  
  
"nothing! I was just..."  
  
"snooping around...well if you see Edana tell her that I'm...that I'm..."  
  
"doing anything but sitting in the hospital wing flirting with Pansy!"  
  
Draco looked at Harry "hm...yeah tell her something Good!"  
  
Harry watched Draco run off down the corridor and then Made his way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry reached Dumbledore's office and remembered That he didn't know he password. He said random Sweets eventually he shouted "ton-tongue toffees!" A rumbling sound told Harry that sweet was the Password. Harry quickly ran up to the office and Shouted on Dumbledore. There was no answer, Harry was so frustrated he kicked a stool, which hit The bookcase. A book fell. Harry went to look at it. The title was "Floo Transporting from Hogwarts" The page was opened at that day. The latest entry Was Severus Snape with Hinia Slytheran. Harry Mulled this over in his mind.  
  
+Edana reflected the curse...her hair had green in it...Snape used to be a death eater+  
  
Harry didn't understand. But if he wanted Answers he was after them.  
  
Harry went to Snape's office, the book in tact, And found the floo powder. He checked the Book and it said the shrieking shack was the Next place to go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Edana looked up, noticeable fear shadowed her Eyes. Voldemort turned to Snape  
  
"this is the heir to slytherin"  
  
"well she reflected the curse and look at her eyes!"  
  
Voldemort looked into her eyes, and smiled. Edana Didn't know whether to speak or cry. She looked Back at him trying to face him but he was to evil Not to intimidated. He broke the stare and spoke  
  
"girl what is your name?"  
  
she finally felt a little less intimidated.  
  
"Edana Diggory"  
  
"no. I mean your real name"  
  
"don't know what your talking about!"  
  
she said defiantly. Everyone sniggered. Voldemort picked up the rat and whispered Something in his ear. The rat ran off, then Returned as a man. Edana was shocked to see How ugly this little man was. Voldemort Turned and took something from the rat-man. He turned and faced Edana  
  
"I hold in my hand, a potion I concocted myself! It is the cruciatus curse in liquid form. If you don't Tell us your name, you will find out the effects it has On you!"  
  
Edana was scared but didn't want to show it.  
  
"you wouldn't give me it! I'm only a child!"  
  
"wouldn't I?"  
  
he walked over to Edana, and tried to force her mouth open. She was petrified and shouted out  
  
"HINIA SLYTHERIN!"  
  
A cruel grin spread over Voldemort's face.  
  
"you are the girl I need!"  
  
"what??????"  
  
"you must join me! I have denied death once, I am not sure I can do it again! You will take my Place if I do die! Fulfil the duty of your ancestor Salizar Slytherin and you will be rewarded greatly!"  
  
"I do not see the fun in torturing innocent people, only sad, insecure idiots do that!"  
  
Voldemort had lost his grin and replaced it with a Sneer.  
  
"you don't understand what power you have girl!"  
  
"yes, I do! I was sent to Durmstrang because I was different! The only reason the Diggory's took me in was because they thought they could change me! I wish they had succeeded! I moved from Durmstrang because you had returned. Only Dumbledore would take me in! Because of you my parents hate me! They think I had contact with you before Cedric died!" She stopped and looked at the floor. All the pain and Anger trapped inside was let loose. She cried like she Had never done before. Voldemort was deep in thought  
  
"your parents were my best deatheaters. They helped me when I was attacked unexpectedly and they died. It was only a few months after you were born. You have to make a decision! You can choose the path your parents would've lead you or you can die!"  
  
The rat-man had a shocked look on his face  
  
"my lord the girl can't die! She is needed..."  
  
"shut up Wormtail, I decide what happens to the girl."  
  
"Making decisions, my decision is I'd rather die than join with you!"  
  
"you pass judgement on yourself then!"  
  
he drew a dagger and turned back to Edana  
  
"you can only blame yourself then!"  
  
Edana watched in horror as the dagger punctured her Chest. She slumped over and was dead.  
  
"my lord, I was going to say that we need her to fulfil the prophecy... to kill Harry Potter!" 


End file.
